The present invention relates to liquid filters, and more particularly to filters used in water irrigation installations. The invention more specifically concerns water filter systems which comprise a filtering member or body of various types included in a filtering device, which device also comprise means for periodically effecting reverse water flow rinsing stages, e.g. of the type described in our co-pending patent application No. 848,308 filed 4/4/86. As therein described in more detail, these filter devices incorporate two main characteristic features, namely that there has been provided hydraulically operated clamping means which, upon reverse, flushing flow operation, were adapted to release a grip on the filter member; and, that water jets sprayed at an angle with respect to the radial, became operative to spin the filter member either as a whole, in the case of a unitary, screen-type filter, or any and all of its individual, roughened surface discs constituting the filter member--in the case of disc filters.
While in the former above-mentioned filter construction the water jets were ejected from elongated, pierced fixed ribs, it has been now found that the construction can be made more simple and staightforward by utilizing the so-called reaction-wheel principle, as applied e.g. to rotary sprinklers. Through the introduction of such improvement into the known filter devices, a more simple construction results with universal applications, involving less costs in the manufacture of precision parts and components, and the assembly thereof.